Skydoesminecrafts sister
by Violetgirl20013
Summary: I suck at summarys just read I u like awesome
1. Chapter 1

hi im skys sister i live in butter city but my brother is way to over protective. keeps me a secret to sky army and the world. i live in my room i also have a area to go outside but its surrded by butter blocks really high so nobody will see me. he also has sky army recruits guard around the butter blocks hearing them whisper "whats in there" and other people whispering "i don't know sky says its really important maybe i speicail weapon" i sigh just being like imma person in my head oh yea my names rose btw. antway sky was bringing me up food one day and i said sky can i meet your friends i wanna meet sundde and fluffy and ty and all of team crafted. sky looked startled and said bcuse your lonley? pat of it yes but also i wanna see other people. sky signed ok you can mmet my freinds but no one alse can see u. omg thank you sky i said as i jumped arounf my room. wehn can i mmet them? tommorow sky said also i can fix the lonley problem "sky waht ar-" but no use sky was gone about a our later sky came in with a card board box he set the box down and out crawled a tanish puppy with a white circle around its eye. "awww is it for me i? i asked sky smiled yep alo he has no name you get to name him. " hmm well im gonna name him BILLY LORD OF SWORDS! no just kidding umm how about taz. good name oh and i brought up strawberry ice cream for dessert and all the puppy stuff is set up sky says ok i say im gonna go to bed night sky good night rose

TOMORROW

i was waiting in my room for skys freinds to arrive after waht felt like forever sky came in and said com on we walked to wing in the butter meeting room we were around the corner when sky told me to wait there i could here talking between team crafted and sky "sky so its been like forever since u hide somthing there and just now u shoe us?" UMM yes fluffy ill get it btw its about 20 yeas old ( thats right my oc has i age mm hmm) wait waht a hear usoined voices say sky come around the corner and says come on i walk out while team crafted stares at me guys this is my sister rose this is what iv been hiding in that secret wing and outdoor area " my god i haer a furry bacca say " im gusseing your fluffy i say howd u know he asked started at him oh yeaa he says so sky says frog with weirdish voice why did u hide thid from us ihave the same questoin i say


	2. Her powers

SKY'S POV

Umm well ROSE YOU DON'T KNOW? I stammper Don't change the subject dood Mitch says ugh fine well I wanted to protect her so I kept her a secret from sky army and the the world i didn't want the squids knowing that she was here so they woulnt kidnap her. OH NO GET AWAY OR I'LL GIVE YOU MY CAKE sundee yells

Pointing torts the window I look there's squids watching us in the open window. OH GOD roses yells as she pulls out a thing that looks like a pokeball but it's a heart with butter yellow and blue shethrows it at the squid witch brings out a pixelated pony with 3 apples on its butt with a cowboy hat it lassos the quid then goes back into the the amulet thing. Rose pulls out a butter dagger from Ty's pocket and cuts of the squids tentacles. dude your sis is great at fighting why is she a secret

Cupqwake and Ashley yell in usoin I don't know and rose were did you get that amulet? Mom gave it to me she replies well I guess I still have to keep you a secret why she says clearly surprised because the squids will still try to take youespecially if your tis power full. Well great she says but the girls in team crafted (aka cupqwakeand Ashley ) just smile well that's fine they say teamcrafted is your friends and we can be your bffs really rose smiles awesome but just then Ashley frowned and had a horror bile look on here face I looked we're she was looking the squids tentacles grew back and they already diapered to go to there base umm ashl and cupqwake since you have a whole wing to your selfs can rose stay there she will be safer there and it's better if she stays with u girls. She will also need a disguise hit someone that could disin new outfits in ther cupqwake giggles yep rose smilesAshe pulls out a whitephonyOrr unicorn I should say and it zaps Rose with a beam of magic and she look s liked while different person wow everybody says I see Jerome and Ty staring at her then I look again everyone is starin g ather and I get the feeling it's not jusbecause shesummoned the ponys oh no I thought they łove her shoot shoot shoot


	3. This time

SQUIDS POV

"sir I have exellent news"

"well what is it." the king says

"sky has a sister if we can capture her sky will give anything to have her back"

"YES well let's go right now then"clearly the king is excited

"We can't she has a amulet to summon ponys with different powers"

"well we have to find its weakness hide and find it out ok"

"YES SIR"


End file.
